


Something Has to Give

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a dork, Dork Boys, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Underage, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just meant we can't.." Derek tried. "You're underage, so."<br/>     "So no hanky-panky?" Stiles asked, disappointed. Derek's ears turned red. "Oh my God," Stiles said, "You're embarrassed to talk about sex?"<br/>     "Shut up." <br/>     "That is so cute, dude." Derek's ears darkened. "Oh my God, compliments too?"<br/>     "Shut up, Stiles."<br/>     "This relationship is going to be so much fun."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also known as the one where the boys want to do the right thing, but they're just so darn attracted to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Has to Give

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt reads: 
> 
> "Derek has admitted that he's got feelings for Stiles, and vice versa, but they have agreed nothing can come of it since Stiles is underage. Only, they can't seem to avoid crazy, sexual tension filled moments. Finally, something has to give."
> 
> And that's it; that's the entire fic.

"So this, this is something we do now?" Stiles asked as he ground his hips down into Derek's.   
Derek moaned slightly. "Wait," he said, coming to his senses, "Wait. I just-" He pushed Stiles off his lap and jumped up. "We can't do this." He gestured around Stiles' room.   
Stiles furrowed his brows for a minute before it hit him. "Oh," he said, "You don't... I mean, I thought... Nevermind."  
"You thought what?" Derek asked softly.  
Stiles glanced up through his eyelashes. He rubbed his hands together. "I thought you might like me," he mumbled.  
Derek sat down next to him. "I do like you, Stiles."  
Stiles lit up. "Yeah? That's awesome."  
"I just meant we can't.." Derek tried. "You're underage, so."  
"So no hanky-panky?" Stiles asked, disappointed. Derek's ears turned red. "Oh my God," Stiles said, "You're embarrassed to talk about sex?"  
"Shut up."   
"That is so cute, dude." Derek's ears darkened. "Oh my God, compliments too?"  
"Shut up, Stiles."  
"This relationship is going to be so much fun."

 

The next time they saw each other was at a pack meeting. Derek gave Stiles a subtle nod before he started the meeting.  
Halfway through, Scott spilled his drink all over Stiles' shirt. Derek was midsentence, "So we'll just have to-"  
"Goddamnit, Scott!" Stiles yelled, jumping up. Soda dripped from the hem of his shirt.   
Scott stood up too. "I'm sorry, man."   
"Just take it off."  
Everyone looked at him. He had surprised even himself. "You're wasting time," Derek said as a way of explaining.   
Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at Derek before tugging the soggy material over his head. Derek scanned the teen's body, earning him an amused look. He could feel his face heating up. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying..."

 

Erica decided she wanted to go swim, which meant Boyd came. Boyd convinced Isaac to tag along, so he invited Scott, who brought Allison. Allison told Lydia, who told Stiles, who told Derek.   
Stiles realized about two seconds after arriving at the Beacon Hills' public pool that it was a dreadful idea. Because swimming equaled shirtless Derek, and shirtless Derek equaled sexually frustrated Stiles.   
"Stiles!" Scott barked at his best friend.  
Stiles jumped. "What, sorry, what?"  
"You've been staring at Derek for the last twenty minutes," Scott hissed, "What the hell is going on with you two?"  
Stiles kept his eyes glued to where Derek was standing in the grass next to the pool, talking to Isaac. He threw his head back and laughed, putting a hand on the beta's shoulder. Stiles almost groaned at the way Derek's abs contracted as he chuckled.   
"See!" Scott cried, pointing an accusing finger in Stiles' face, "That's what I'm talking about. What the fuck, man?"  
Stiles reluctantly broke off his gaze. "It's nothing," he said. Stiles looked back to find the alpha staring at him. Derek smiled; Stiles grinned back.   
"That's not nothing," Lydia quipped from where she was stretched out next to Stiles.   
"Oh gross," Scott gagged.

 

"Could you not do that?" Derek asked through gritted teeth.  
"Hm?" Stiles hummed distractedly around the pen in his mouth. He bit down on it and pushed it further into his mouth before pulling it out again. He moved his hands to his keyboard, typing furiously. When he found what he wanted, he lifted a hand back to the pen and pulled it out more until just the end was in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it as he skimmed the words on his laptop screen.   
"That," Derek spat out, "Could you please not do that?"  
Stiles swiveled in his chair to face Derek, who sat on the end of Stiles' bed with a book. He pulled the pen from his mouth with a slurp. "Why?"  
Derek leaned forward as Stiles gnawed on the plastic. He snatched the pen from the teen's mouth. "It's distracting," he said softly, his face only inches away from Stiles'.  
Stiles glanced at the bulge in Derek's jeans. "How distracting?" he whispered.   
Derek sunk back down onto the bed. "Don't look so smug. It's not attractive."  
"I don't even need werewolf hearing to know that was a lie, dude."

 

"I know you and Stiles are dating," Erica said as she plopped down on the couch in his loft.  
"You could knock," Derek said absentmindedly, not even bothering to take his eyes off his book.   
"Don't try to change the subject."  
Derek shot her a look. "I'm not discussing my personal life with you."  
"But we're such good friends," Erica said sarcastically. Derek remained silent, reading. "Whatever," she said after a pause, "I just have a question."  
"Which I will not answer."  
"Why aren't you having sex?"  
Derek slammed his book shut and opened his mouth to respond.   
"What makes you think we're not?" Stiles emerged from the hall, rubbing a towel on his hair. His sweats were hung low on his hips, and his chest was bare.  
"Way to go, Stilinksi!" Erica cheered.   
Stiles grinned and slapped Erica's offered hand in a hand five.   
Derek rolled his eyes fondly.   
This relationship was going to be so much fun.


End file.
